


Please Be Quiet While on the Train

by bambinotame



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Play, F/F, Public Masturbation, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambinotame/pseuds/bambinotame
Summary: All Shoko wanted was a relaxing break at home after a long term at the academy. Her friends, however, had very different ideas.





	Please Be Quiet While on the Train

Shoko sighed as she toed the bright yellow line in front of her. Having to take the train home when she could’ve easily just uttered a quick traveling spell was kind of a drag, even for someone as by the book as her.

Miss Jenny’s Academy for Exceptional Young Students didn’t exactly ban the use of magic outside of school grounds, per se. Many of her peers regularly used it to complete menial tasks, just to speed things up. In fact, Kazue, a rather sharp-tongued witch in her coven, ran a small gig on the side where she offered to clean people’s places for a rather hefty sum. She’d plop onto the nearest seat, mumble a quick spell, and spend the rest of the time tapping away at her DS.

Her family home, however, was protected by a series of wards. The Sakurai family had produced several great witches and warlocks for many generations, but Shoko had joined Miss Jenny’s at a young age, much before her powers had manifested themselves. As such, her magic still hadn’t been laced into the wards, and any attempt to use it near or to get near the estate would result in her getting stunned to the point of immobility. Her reason for visiting was partly to finally add her trace to the wards, as well as search her grandfather’s study for a certain tome she’d read about in one of her charms classes.

She was jolted out of her thoughts with the overhead announcement and the sound of an oncoming train.

Shoko boarded the train with a deep sigh, readying herself for a mind-numbingly long trip. She let out an even deeper sigh when she realized she wouldn’t be able to find a seat, unlike the train she just transferred from. She squeezed her way in and found a spot she knew would clear up as they got further and further away from the city.

She popped in her headphones and pulled a book out of her bag, armed. The train took off smoothly, and for some time she just stood, peacefully reading despite being packed into the cabin like a sardine.

It had been thirty minutes, maybe more, when the crowd lessened a bit. Still unable to find any vacant seats, however, she continued to stand. She felt some movement behind her and turned her head slightly to see what it was, only to be distracted by the familiar smell of peaches wafted under her nose.

She spun her head forward again to see Junna, the youngest of her coven. The girl gave her a pretty smile and waggled her daintily manicured fingers in greeting.

“Hi, Sho-chan,” she chirped.

“Macchan!” Shoko felt a wide smile take over her face. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you were going to be out of Tokyo for break, and that’s much too long! We haven’t had the chance to do anything together, so I thought I’d accompany you to Gunma for at least the beginning of it,” Junna announced airily.

Had it been anyone else, Shoko would’ve left her eye twitch in irritation, but this was Junna. Small adorable Junna who looked a little bit like a bug with how large her eyes were in contrast to her tiny skinny frame, that grew into tall, statuesque, Aphrodite incarnate Junna. She could never get upset at her.

“You might get a little bored, you know?” Shoko teased. “I can’t imagine you’d want to spend any of your break cooped up in the library with me.”

Junna pursed her lips, twirling a lock of hair around one of her fingers. It was still that nice muted shade of purplish-brown (“it’s _ash violet_ ” Junna had hissed) she’d gotten done a while back, Shoko noted.

“That’s what I’m here for,” she simpered. “I’m timing how much time you spend in that musty old library, no offense to jii-chan. But we _have to_ go to the onsen.”

“I’m sure ojii-chan will agree with you. I’ll count on you to drag me out at the right time then,” Shoko admitted with a laugh.

Junna smiled at her, all sparkles and glitters. She’d always had a very pretty aura, a light lavender mist that floated around her and shimmered under the light of the setting sun. The smile dropped quickly, replaced by an irritated glare.

Shoko blinked in confusion, wondering if she’d said something wrong, before noticing the girl’s eyes were set on something behind her. She turned to look curiously, only to blink in confusion once again.

“You too?!”

It was Tomoe, another witch that had joined the academy around the same time as her. She was one of the few witches in the academy _not_ in a coven, but talented enough to hold her own nonetheless. Shoko suspected that if she _was_ in one, her coven would be a mismatch of witches from various academies, anyway.

“Me too?! Senpai, so mean~ You were so sweet to Junna just now,” Tomoe pouted.

“Who invited you?” Junna groused.

“No one invited you either, you can’t use that against me!”

“Let’s try to keep it down in the train, okay?” Shoko placated with a withdrawn sigh. As cute as her underclassmen were, they had a tendency to get under each other’s nerves a little too well.

“Only for you, Sho-chan,” Junna acquiesced, leaning forward to plop a sweet, chaste kiss on her cheek.

Tomoe leaned in as well, with a devious grin, and placed a kiss on her other cheek, clearly to just rile up Junna.

Shoko flushed at the attention, tempted to hide her face in her book.

Junna frowned, and tugged her closer, wrapping her arms around the upperclassman’s slender waist.

“Gross. Get your germs away from her,” she complained childishly, only to have Tomoe step forward and snake her arms around Shoko’s waist from behind, trapping her between the two noticeably taller frames.

She just sighed again, duly noting that it was becoming a bad habit.

The train jolted, sending the trio stumbling slightly. The cabin had emptied considerably while they’d been talking, leaving no bodies to stifle their fall with. Tomoe raised a hand and grabbed a handle, impressively keeping all three of them from toppling onto the floor with the other. Junna, however, wasn’t nearly as strong as her, and her grip on Shoko’s waist slipped in her attempt to regain her balance without crushing the smaller girl, settling instead on her rear. Shoko could only squeak, still trapped between the two underclassmen.

They somehow managed to right themselves without garnering any attention, thought Junna refused to move her hands, squeezing and giving her a smug grin instead.

“Junna, “Shoko whined. “Seriously?”

Tomoe chuckled from behind.

“Her ultimate weakness.”

“Stop it!”

Junna gave her friend a wide grin.

“Damn right.”

Shoko pouted, face a light pink. _She was the upperclassman, wasn’t she? How could they tease her like this?!_

“Oh senpai,” Tomoe cooed into her ear. “If you go around with that kind of expression, who wouldn’t be tempted to devour you?”

Shoko felt her face burn a dark red despite the utter cheesiness of the younger girl’s words. Junna snorted from the front, long fingers still cupping her behind, squeezing possessively.

“I’m going as far as to share her with _you_ , you know? The least you could do is hold back on those shitty one-liners of yours, you cow.”

Tomoe let out a laugh.

“ _You’re_ sharing her? _I’m_ the one going home with her every day. If anything, I’m the one sharing her,” she sneered.

Junna glowered, distinct brows.

It would’ve been an incredibly funny exchange to Shoko hadn’t she been in the middle of a tug of war in the middle of a train. She exhaled shakily, trying to figure out a way to escape from her current situation. All she’d wanted to do was go to the family estate for break.

“Let’s not do this,” she tried again. “People could see.”

_Wrong thing to say._

“Oh?” She _really_ didn’t like the lilt Tomoe’s voice had taken.

“So, if no one saw anything, you’d be okay with it. Right, _Sho-chan?”_ Junna grinned. She spluttered incomprehensibly, but before she could formulate the words, Junna swooped down and claimed her lips, heated and dominating.

She could feel the sticky lip gloss, taste a hint of peaches against her tongue as the younger girl sucked on it. Junna pulled away from her mouth, only to begin a trail of nips down the column of her throat, whispering a cloaking spell, the words puffing hot and damp against her skin.

She shuddered, trying to keep silent, despite feeling the spell surrounding them, like a thin layer of silk coating their bodies.

“This-this is a really bad idea,” she gasped, head involuntarily tilting back when Junna gave a particularly harsh suck at the spot right below her jawline.

Junna smiled against her skin, warm and comforting despite the depraved state the situation at hand was quickly falling into. Her hands squeezed her bottom one more time before drifting under her skirt to teasingly finger at the fabric of her underwear.

Shoko squeaked and took a surprised step back, only to be met with Tomoe’s tall frame. The girl still had her hands resting firmly against her hips, and she finally began to move, drifting her hands up her torso slowly to grip her breasts.

Shoko squeaked again, frozen. These two were really going to be the death of her.

Tomoe snorted at the noise, hands unrelenting, long fingers nimbly unbuttoning her blouse and pushing it down her shoulders.  Junna pulled back, only to make it easier for Tomoe to tug off the shirt, leaving a trail of bites down Shoko’s torso before teething at the waistband of the girl’s skirt.

Shoko felt a tingle run up her spine at the sense of urgency from Junna; she seemed just as affected by the situation as her.

Cool fingers traced the hem of her skirt, teasingly dipping under to stroke the smooth skin of her thighs. She shifted, hesitation fading once she felt Junna begin to creep so close to where she wanted her.

“Getting impatient, are we? To think just earlier you were telling us this was a bad idea,” Junna teased, fingers dipping back out and over the hem once again.

“It _is,_ ” Shoko pouted, “I’m just… more amenable than before.”

Tomoe laughed in her ear, the sound tinkling.

“You’re adorable. I get why Junna wants to keep you to herself.”

“Damn right,” Junna muttered, quickly pulling Shoko down for a soft peck on the lips. She turned her focus back to the skirt, this time pushing it up to reveal her underwear.

She contemplated for a moment, whether she wanted the skirt completely off or just out of the way. She settled on rolling it up, tucking the hem into the waistband and leaving it at that.

Junna ran her fingertips along the soft fabric of Shoko’s underwear, feeling the warmth radiating from her skin. She ran a teasing finger down, along where Shoko wanted attention, but had it obstructed by fabric. Fabric which was quickly dampening more and more with the ministrations of the two girls.

Junna continued, maddeningly slow, teasing her until her underwear was uncomfortably clinging to her heat.

“Please,” Shoko couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her, instinctively bucking her hips against Junna’s hand, searching for more.

The girl complied, tugging Shoko’s underwear down and out of the way. It stopped around her knees and she shifted her legs until it dropped to her ankles before kicking them off.

Junna didn’t bother dragging things on any longer. She ran a finger along the now exposed, the digit quickly becoming covered in slick. She slid her finger in easily, and after a little probing deemed the older girl prepared enough for a second.

Shoko nearly sighed in relief as Junna began to slowly pump her fingers rhythmically. Her head fell back, resting on Tomoe’s shoulder behind her. The youngest of the trio let out a light hum, trailing her hands from where they’d been idly playing with the eldest’s breasts to her heat. She lightly pressed against her clit, drawing out a choked gasp. She rested her fingers there for a moment, rubbing gentle circles into the engorged flesh, sending tingles up Shoko’s spine. Then, slowly, at a near torturous pace, she slid the digits further down, lower, until she reached her entrance, where Junna was still deep inside her.

Tomoe pressed a teasing kiss against her shoulder before pressing two fingers in, joining Junna’s. The reaction was almost immediate.

Shoko felt a breathless cry leave her lips, louder than ever before.

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, which Tomoe leant in to lap up before thrusting her tongue mercilessly into Shoko’s mouth.

All Shoko could do was tremble and pant helplessly into Tomoe’s mouth, overwhelmed by the assault on her inner walls by the two girls. She felt the delicious burn of her entrance stretching to accommodate the four fingers, pumping in and out of her relentlessly.

She stiffened when Junna shifted her hand, fingers bending at an awkward angle inside her. When she ground her palm against her already sensitive clit, Shoko couldn’t hold back the desperate cry that tumbled out of her mouth and into Tomoe’s, still dominating with her tongue. She came with a jolt, the sensation crashing over her like a wave.

Tomoe slipped her fingers out, causing an audible whine to escape Shoko. When her fingers trailed to her backside and traced along her cleft, her breath hitched.

“What’s that?”

“N-nothing.”

She could feel Tomoe grin near her ear, teeth undoubtedly bright and flashing. She felt the girl probe a finger at her ass, slick with something other than her own juices, something thicker and colder. She briefly wondered how she could’ve gotten lube in such a short amount of time before realizing with an internal sigh the girl had probably brought it onto the train with her and charmed it out of her bag and onto her hand.

All coherency was lost when Tomoe began to ease the finger in, sending light trickles of energy along with it to further relax her. Her mind was blank save for the feeling of Junna and Tomoe filling her to the brim. Junna must’ve felt Tomoe, as she began to move her fingers at a faster pace, the sensation almost overwhelming, Shoko feeling like she was jelly-legged from the first orgasm alone.

Tomoe shifted her other hand to firmly hold Shoko in place and she finally pressed her finger all the way in. She let out a shaky sigh at the feeling of Shoko trembling, clenching around her so tightly.

“You’re really cute, senpai,” she breathed into the elder’s ear as she began to lightly thrust her finger. “ _Really_ cute.”

Shoko couldn’t form any words to respond, just letting out a stream of breathy, pitched moans, legs shaking almost uncontrollably.

Her eyes just about rolled back into her head when Tomoe began to press in another finger.

“ _F-fuck.”_

“Hmm?”

“S-so- full,” she barely managed to gasp out the words, her mind and body numb.

Tomoe’s grip on her hips was unforgiving, sure to leave dark bruises once everything was done. All Shoko could do was sob, tears dripping down her face as her own hands gripped the girl’s forearms helplessly, barely able to hold up her upper body. Her legs had long lost any feeling or ability; she was held up by Tomoe’s strength alone.

Junna was ruthless as well, thumb of one hand pressing firm circles against her swollen clit now, releasing thrums of pure energy against it, further torturing the overstimulated nub. She continued to drill her other hand into her heat ruthlessly, the tendrils of magic enveloping it so concentrated it caused vibrations in her.

Shoko sobbed out pleas, no longer knowing what she was asking for, release, or mercy. Junna shook her head, a peaceful smile on her lips.

“Just one more, Sho-chan,” she cooed. “I know you can do it.”

“I can’t,” the girl wailed in response. “It’s too much.”

Tomoe hummed contemplatively, as though she didn’t have two fingers buried into Shoko’s ass.

“Should I help?” she asked coyishly, hooking her chin over a shoulder. Junna gave her a smirk in response.

“Okay~” she sing-songed.

 The two girls operated on some silent countdown before simultaneously sending a stream a hot, pulsing magic throughout the entirely of Shoko’s battered frame, Junna’s hands never slowing for a second.

Shoko’s mouth hung open in a silent scream, vision whiting out as her final orgasm crashed over her, numbing all other senses live a tidal wave. Junna’s movements finally slowed, removing first the energy coating her hands like a glove, and then said hands. Tomoe’s grip loosened on her hip, finally allowing blood to rush through, before letting go completely.

Shoko collapsed onto the floor, panting, tears streaming down her face, legs shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes struggled to stay open, body exhausted and overwhelmed. She looked down at herself, underwear gone, skirt pushed and rolled up into a strip around her waist, uniform shirt dirty and trampled on the floor next to her, bra laying innocuously on top of it. Her chest was covered in red blotches, quickly darkening into bruises, matching the ones scattered along the insides of her thighs.

She saw Junna shift in front of her from her peripheral and looked up to see the girl pulling out her cellphone and snap a commemorative picture of her, sprawled on the floor of the train, looking utterly and completely ravished. She froze at that, looking around her.

No one seemed to notice what had happened. Everyone was busy quietly chatting with each other, or intently focused on their phones. Belatedly she remembered the cloaking spell Junna had cast earlier, and let out a shaky, relieved sigh.

Junna laughed, her eyes curving into half-moons.

“Don’t worry, silly. My spells aren’t weak enough to wear off from me getting distracted or anything of the such. No one saw you,” A dark glint entered her eyes. “I’d kill them if they did.”

Shoko shivered at that, unnerved at just how attractive she found the menacing aura that darkened her usually soft lavender. Tomoe hummed in agreeance, idly picking up her school bag like she’d simply set it down during a long train ride, like she hadn’t just had her way with the upperclassman.

“Well, that’s my stop coming up! See you two after break, try not to have _too_ much fun without me, okay?” she chirped.

Junna gave her a sharp grin, teeth glittering.

“No promises.”

Tomoe pouted.

“Fine,” she dragged out the last syllable. “At least let me join again sometime soon?”

“I’ll think about it,” Junna hummed noncommittally.

Tomoe seemed to accept that, giving them one more bright smile before prancing off the train at her stop, whistling a cheery tune.

Junna waved lazily before bending down to help Shoko up. She rearranged the girl’s skirt and helped her back into her undergarments. The shirt was a lost cause, so she simply tucked it away into her bag and instead bodily shoved Shoko’s head through the collar of one of her many branded sweatshirts.

The seats had cleared up by this time, so they sat down, and Junna finally began to utter a spell to lift the cloaking one. To the unknowing passengers, they simply looked like a pair of girls who just boarded the train and sat down.

Shoko sighed, suddenly feeling a wave of sleepiness wash over her. She shifted, leaning to the side so she could rest her head against Junna’s shoulder.

“You two are the worst,” she whined. Junna just laughed, aura once again that shimmering lavender that always drew the elder in.

“You especially. I know I said I was okay with it, but I never would’ve guessed you two would try to pull something on the train of all places.”

“Well,” Junna began with a hum, “I was only going to let Tomoe join once, so I thought, ‘why not go out with a bang?’ she’ll be satisfied enough to stop pestering me, and I get to go back to having you all for myself.”

“This is the worst,” the older girl bemoaned, “If I’d known that little insect would grow up into such a monster, I never would’ve paid any attention to you back then.”

Junna let out a delighted peal of giggles at that. She was adorable, always brightening up whenever Shoko mentioned her affection for her.

“Lies, Sho-chan, lies~ We all know how much you love me.”

Shoko groaned, closing her eyes and giving into the exhaustion.

“Good, good. Rest up, Sho-chan. We have a long break ahead of us.”

“You are _not_ fucking me at home. The wards are going to pick up on it _immediately,_ ” Shoko shot up, a horrified expression on her face. Junna simply patted her cheek consolingly.

“I know _that_ , silly,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I meant in the onsen.”

**Author's Note:**

> A super self-indulgent piece that I worked on during small breaks between work and finishing up my final term lol XD  
> There's not much else to say other than this is definitely a guilty pleasure ship of mine that I want to explore more in the future. Expect more updates from me and the abandoned drabble series soon!  
> I'm on twitter as @bambinotame if you want to chat!


End file.
